1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser disc player, and particularly to a tray and disc driving mechanism for a laser disc player in which a tray and a turntable can be driven by a single motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional laser disc player includes a spindle motor 10 for spinning a disc in a single forward direction past a reading device, so as to reproduce data recorded on the disc, and a driving motor 12 for loading and unloading a tray 11 carrying the disc. A turntable 10a is installed on the tip of the shaft of the spindle motor 10 so that a disc (not shown) can be supported on the turntable. Further, a first gear 14 which receives driving power from a belt 13 is installed proximate the driving motor 12. A second gear 15 is engaged with the first gear 14. The second gear 15 is also engaged with a rack 11a formed on the tray 11.
In such a conventional laser disc player, power is transmitted from the driving motor 12 through the belt 13 to the first gear 14, and then, to the second gear 15, so that the tray 11 can be loaded or unloaded depending upon the direction of rotation of the motor. Further, if the spindle motor 10 is activated, the turntable 10a, which is installed on the shaft of the spindle motor 10, is also rotated so that a disc mounted on the turntable 10a can be played.
However, in the conventional laser disc player described above, separate motors for driving the tray and for driving the turntable are separately installed and driven. Accordingly, the manufacturing cost and power consumption of such a device is high, thereby making the disc player uneconomical. Further, because two separate motors are used, the number of peripheral drive components required is also increased. Therefore, the operation of such a device may be inaccurate and unreliable due to deviations in the dimensions of the peripheral components.